Botanical classification: Lobelia hybrid (Lobelia sessilifoliaxc3x97Lobelia siphilitica).
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Cranberry Crushxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Lobelia and given the cultivar name xe2x80x98Cranberry Crushxe2x80x99 because of the flower color and the short stature of the plant. Lobelia is in the family Lobeliaceae. This new hybrid originated as a cross between Lobelia sessilifolia (seed parent), an unpatented plant, and Lobelia siphilitica dwarf (pollen parent), an unpatented plant.
This plant is unique due to its combination of dwarf habit and cranberry crimson flower color. It is characterized by the following:
1. Dwarf habit.
2. Numerous large, deep cranberry crimson flowers held over the foliage.
3. Strong, short flowering stems that don""t fall over.
4. Long blooming, as no seed is produced.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagtion by division and micropropagation as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.